Transport in the Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire (Mercia- UDI 1995)
Airways The former RAF air base come civil airport, RAF Shobdon, continued as such after its repair in 2005. The former air field at the once mothballed RAF Pershore become the nations second light airport in 2010. Roads Many major roads and motorways cross the region, including the B4080 B-road, the A38, A46, A438, A491, A456, A449, A40 and A465 A-roads and the M5 and M41 motorways. There is also a complex network of bus routes that are both interurban and local in nature. Astons Coaches, DRM Coaches, Diamond Buses, the Federal Omnibus Servace and the Birmingham and Midland Motor Omnibus Company (BMMO - Midland Red) provide an intermittent service on these routes since there are frequent legal procedures to go through at the Anglo-Federal border. The is a lightly used state run bus connections from Tewkesbury and Upton-upon-Severn to the Ashchurch for Tewkesbury railway station, since most people go to and from nearby Ashchurch only. Centro sponsors many of the bus services once their route leave the renegade state. Railways There are several major railway lines wich include the- # Stourbridge Town Branch Line # Welsh Marches Line # Hereford-Dorridge Line # Birmingham-Worcester via Kidderminster Line # Cotswold Line # the Welsh Valley lines The railways are operated grudgingly by London Midland on behalf of both The Federal General Assembly and the UK's Centro organisation. Other trains are run in Herefordshire by Arriva Trains Wales. Services are provided by First Group and Chiltern railways have been withdrawn. Virgin Trains no longer stop at Sandwell and Dudley, and now only pass though it. Malvern Link railway station was closed between May 5th 1997 and May 8th 1998 due to heavy damage caused by arsonists. The Brecon Mountain Railway (Welsh: Rheilffordd Mynydd Brycheiniog) narrow gauge was located 3miles north of Merthyr Tydfil in Beacons along the full length of the Pontsticill Reservoir. It was expanded to Merthyr Tydfil in 2004. It is a major tourist attraction and local money-spinner. Trams The Midland Metro route was competed in 2003, 4 years later than in reality and passes through customs check points at Wednesfield, Swan Village and Dudley, Gunn’s Village. Waterways The rivers Wye and Lugg were navigable from Hereford to the Bristol Channel.Tourism and some light freight use the Staffordshire and Worcestershire Canal, the Dudley No. 1 Canal and Stourbridge Canal. The touristic use of canal boats and canoes has become a major event since 2010. Further railway and canal projects There are several or were several railway and canal projects in the nation between 1999 and 2009. The most famous were- See-Railway and canal projects the Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire #The Herefordshire and Gloucestershire Canal restoration project. #The Dymock and Ledbury Town Halt light railway project. #The Brettell Lane to Dudley Port and Pensnett railway project. Supplies were once smuggled in via the The Gloucestershire Corridor. The transport minister is the South Wychavon and Throockmorton MP, (our time line's) Peter James Luff of the Federal Conservatives. Gallery Tivedshambo 2008-03-18 TR flat wagon.jpg|The other boxcar and the mantinance crew's flt car. Tivedshambo 2008-03-18 TR tipper wagon.jpg| One of the 6 mantinance balst tiper trucks on the Dymock Line. Tivedshambo 2008-03-18 TR van.jpg|The open truck, 1 of the 6 tipper trucks and 1 of the 2 box cars on the Dumock line. TR Trecwn diesel - Tivedshambo 2010-03-07.jpg|The second loco from the Gloucestershire Corridor broke down in 2009 and awaits repairs at Ledbuy depot. Also see *Worcestershire- UDI 1996 *The Gloucestershire Corridor *The Federal Press Bureau * The Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire Category:Transport Category:Worcestershire- UDI 1996 Category:United Kingdom